


The Flame and the Frost

by Captain_Hazard



Series: All together now [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Nothing triggering, at least i hope not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Hazard/pseuds/Captain_Hazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was not the only child that Odin took into his care. Nor was he the only one with royal blood. Meet Skulveig, son of King Surtur and Queen Aeltri. Prince of Muspelheim and Alfheim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the beginning of the first book in a new series that doesn't entirely ignore what happened in the MCU, they just happened in different ways. There will also be various crossovers sprinkled through out. This takes place at the end of the confrontation with the brothers in the first Thor movie.

**The Flame and the Frost**

**Chapter One**

**Falling**

"I could have done it father!" Skulveig heard his brother in all but blood and name say as he moved closer to the edge of the Bifrost. He was shell shocked from the shock wave Thor produced but he looked down to see Loki, dangling from Gungnir with one hand, a pleading expression on his face. Odin was holding his eldest child in place from his position. Thor grunted as he attempted to pull Loki up but was ignored as Loki began to speak again, "I could have done it! For you! For all of us..."

He broke off as he stared at his father, whose face did not show understanding, but disappointment and maybe a little pity.

"No Loki," Odin said quietly and Loki's face shifted. Before Skulveig even thought about it he dove off of the edge. He could see that Loki planned to let go so he moved to catch him, which he did, before he could get far. His other hand shot out to grasp the spear that Thor was holding.

It had worked except for one hiccup: Gungnir only responded to members of the Asgardian royal family whether by blood, marriage or adoption. Skulveig counted as none of those so it responded the way it was supposed to, by burning the offender holding it.

Despite his half fire demon heritage, the magical burned hotter than what he could stand so he cried out. His skin shifted to reflect his alternate form to try and deal with the blaze. He ended up searing Loki's arm while raw magical fire tore through his veins.

"Thor pull us - aahhh!" Skulveig screamed and let go, falling with Loki.

"No!" Thor roared in despair as he saw two people he loved fall into the void. "Father! Let me go!" He kicked at his father who held him firmly. "I can save them!"

Odin said nothing, he just hauled his struggling son on to the bridge. In truth, Odin knew that the chances of their survival was small, almost none existent, but there was a chance none the less. As both princes disappeared from his sight, Odin prayed to the elder gods to protect them as his eldest son cried for his brothers.

* * *

 

Falling through the abyss of deep space was not a fun time to be had. Loki and Skulveig were learning this first hand after nearly being ripped apart by Yggdrasil itself. They had drifted for hours. Or was it days? Neither had been sure after what they thought was the first minute since their minds were addled by their experience.

Along the way they had passed a purple giant dressed in gold, chastising its followers. It eyed them as they passed and made attempts to retrieve them though it was unsuccessful. It was likely a hallucination, or so they hoped. They shuddered at the thought of it being real.

They also passed many worlds, some they knew of and others they didn't. They observed battles as well, most notable was the Kree-Xandarian war which had been going on for nearly a thousand years.

"I have you both," A voice called to them as they felt something embrace their bodies and pull. Skulveig squirmed towards Loki in an attempt to help him, thinking they were being attacked. "Its alright my love, no harm will come to you."

Skulveig turned towards the voice to see a woman whose face was half white and blue. She was floating beside him.

"He-Hela?" He croaked and she smiled softly as his vision blurred.

"Hush now, we are almost home."

As he closed his eyes, Skulveig heard his wife mutter the word 'idiots' under her breath. It was said with exasperation but with relief as well.

* * *

 

"It is not my fault that your husband is mentally damaged!" Hearing his wife's shout Skulveig jerked awake and sat up in his cot. His body almost screamed in protest, but he ignored the pain as best as he could.

"Mind your tongue you undead swine!" Another voice shrieked and Skulveig closed his eyes knowing who it was. Sigyn, Loki's wife and mother of his children. They normally had gotten along but he supposed the the recent adventure that he and Loki took through the void had left them at odds with each other.

"They have been doing that for a while," A voice to his right said and he turned. Loki was sitting by himself in his own cot, eyes dull and listless. Skulveig glanced at his brothers arms and winced when he noticed that his right forearm was completely black with white tendrils woven throughout. Loki noticed and attempted to smile reassuringly. "It is alright Skul, there is no lasting damage, just discoloration." Loki lifted his hand and flexed his fingers.

"Brother," Skulveig held out his hand but Loki reared back as if he were dodging a blow.

"You shouldn't call me that," Loki whispered, near tears. "Not after what I have done in my hatred and self loathing. And not after what you had to endure." He gestured to Skulveig's hand as he wiped away a stray tear.

Skul looked down and almost gasped. His entire right forearm was pale as snow with red tendrils woven throughout. Skul guessed that it was due to the magical backlash from Gungnir. He thought that maybe it was why Loki's arm was different as well since he was holding on to him.

"It matters not," Skul said firmly as he reached for Loki's shoulder. Grasping it he made Loki face him. "I would have suffered worse for you Loki."

"Why?" Loki asked with his eyes closed. "Why would you do that for a monster that was nothing more than a glorified hostage?"

"Because you were not the only 'hostage' and because you are my family." Skul's voice was still firm as he heard his wife and Loki's argue still. He also vaguely heard his mothers voice intermixed with theirs. "We are bonded in our differences to the Aesir and through these marks," He reached down and grasped Loki's discolored hand and held it up. "Look at me brother and know that I speak the truth."

Loki opened his eyes, which were now red like a ruby as opposed to emerald green, and stared. Whatever he was looking for, he found moments later and his eyes turned back to normal.

"Thank you," He whispered and grasped Skul's hand tightly. "Thank you."

Skul merely nodded before turning his head towards the door. "We must stop them before they level the entire palace."

Loki snorted, "You mean all the nine realms."

They both grinned slightly.

"Can you stand on your own?" Loki shrugged at Skul's question. "Well find out and help me up...I can't feel my left leg."

Loki rolled his eyes at Skul's tone before slowly rising to his feet, struggling slightly to center himself. Skul reached his arm out and Loki helped him up. They shuffled clumsily to the door before they both shoved it open. The conversations ceased immediately as they stepped through.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?"

* * *

 

"You cannot be willing to work with him still," Hela said angrily. She, Skul, and his mother, Aeltri, had moved to the other side of the palace to speak with one another. "He nearly got you killed and you have been scarred for life!"

"I nearly died because I chose to save his life, yes, but that was my choice," Skul replied calmly to his wife. "I made a miscalculation involving Gungnir so the scarring is my fault."

"Even now you defend his idiocy," His wife hissed, cutting him off from saying more.

"We have been fostered together since infancy," Skul replied flatly. "Both he and Thor are my brothers. Nothing will change that." He paused to hear her rebuttal but none came. At least, not from his wife.

"Odin's spawn aside, the Jotun runt -"

"Mind your words," Aeltri gaped at being interrupted by her son. He had never done that before.

"I am-"

"I know who you are mother," Skul almost snapped out but refrained from taking it that far. "You are the widow of king Surtur, king of Muspelheim, and the taker of Odin's eye. You are also a princess of Alfheim, home of the Light Elves, cousins of the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim. But tell me mother, are we in any of those realms?"

When she didn't answer, he continued.

"No, we are not. Indeed, this is the realm where neither the honored nor dishonored dead reside, where my wife is Queen. You have no say here, and I only do because I am Hela's husband but we both know that my word only means so much. After all, I am only a prince in this realm."

That statement wasn't a stab at Hela, for she did value his thoughts but the rest of the realm didn't. Their marriage was an arranged one, with many caveats in place. Even though they had come to love one another, Skulveig could not be king of Hel for he was already set to be king of Muspelheim.

"Odin's spawn and the Jotun runt as you call them, are both princes of their respective realms and will grow to become kings. Especially with Loki if my idea bears fruit."

Both the women looked confused before it seemed to dawn on them.

"You want to put Loki on the throne of Jotunheim," Hela whispered incredulously, "Are you mad?! The Frost Giants would never agree to that!"

"They will when he earns their trust."

"You think the trickster will be able to turn the tide in his favor? Good luck with that." His mother snorted. Her son gave her a dry look.

"All of our lives, nearly everyone has underestimated the three of us," He murmured to no one in particular. The other occupants in the room heard him though. "and I'll happily laugh in their faces when they realize that fact."

The door to the room burst open and a small body rushed into the room before another word was spoken.

"Papa!" A little girl with blood red hair blurred towards her father who grinned and knelt down to catch her.

"Mynka!" Skul exclaimed as he scooped his daughter up and cuddled her. His daughter began to giggle then blabber when he stopped. Skul marveled at how much she had grown since he last seen her. She had inherited her mothers pale half for her skin tone but not to an extreme extent. Her irises were as gold as Skul's alternate form with her hair matching his. Unlike her siblings, she had Elven ears much like he did.

A gentle knock gained everyone's attention.

"Many apologies, mother, father." A young man with blue skin, black hair, and pupil-less red eyes said softly. He bounced a baby with aureolin colored skin, and black eyes in his arms. "I couldn't stop her in time."

"And why did she need to be stopped, Harokin?" Skul asked though he had a good idea as to why.

"Mother asked us to not disturb you." The baby in his arms gurgled and reached for Skul who gave his wife a look of exasperation. She remained unrepentant.

"Well come in my son, it feels like it has been an age since I have seen you. And your brother seems eager to see me."

Harokin strode in before closing the door behind him. He would soon be as tall as his father and would also have an Elven frame. He couldn't shift into a demonic form like his father but he was still adept with a sword and bow like his Elven cousins. Skul placed a hand on his sons shoulder and smiled, before glancing down at the baby. He cupped his cheek as the babe grabbed his hand and tried to gnaw on his fingers.

"Such a strong grip," Skul murmured then grimaced as his son got in a good bite. He removed his hand, much to the dismay of his son. "Don't worry Arvid, I will find something better for you to play with as your teeth grow in." He wiped his hand on his clothes before ruffling his sons white hair.

Glancing at his mother and wife, his expression made it clear that their conversation would have to be put on hold till later. Both gave nods of agreement before everyone settled down to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, Skulveig is not an OC, he is an actual Marvel comics character. I just tweaked him a little to fit in here. His mother is also from the comics.
> 
> More information will be given about what has happened in the past between the three brothers, but I want to spread them out. Mainly because I didn't to make it feel like I was rehashing the first film while throwing in a new character.
> 
> Updates will be sporadic, mainly because I don't like to force myself to write. My work tends to suffer when I do.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Flame and the Frost**

**Chapter Two**

**You meddling fools**

**Stuttgart, Germany**

**May 1st, 2012**

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear enough for you," A German accented voice spoke out from under a black hood. "I said, kneel you scum sucking vermin!" The voice shouted at the terrified crowd before him. He raised a golden scepter in his hand and fired off a blast of energy that destroyed part of a building across the way. Slowly, the crowd got to their knees and when they were all down, the figure spoke again.

"It has been too long since I have been in the homeland of my fathers, but to see you all so weak makes me glad that they are dead!" The hood was removed to reveal someone long thought dead: Johann Schmidt, the Red Skull. "The world has grown weak since my slumber and I am all the more angry that I was not here to take my rightful place." He seemed to smile but it was hard to tell. "You are all afraid, do not deny it. I do not blame you, for you are in the presence of a god."

He stopped when an older man rose to his feet and glared at the Nazi.

"Is there a problem, old man?" The Skull asked with a bit of indifference. He wasn't going to be intimidated by some old fool.

"No," The old man shook his head. "I am only fulfilling a promise I made to myself as a boy."

"And I should care because?"

"The promise was to stand up to men like you." The old man spat back.

"I am more than just a man, rodent." The Skull savagely stated as he took aim with his scepter. An arrow whizzed through the air and struck the scepter before the Skull could fire a shot. Another arrow struck his left shoulder and he dived out of the way of another.

 "True, you are not a man." A regal voice sounded from his right and he turned. There stood two figures in strange armor. One green and gold, the other red and white. Both had horned helmets, one set in the front and curving outward then back. The other set was at the sides and curving inward. "You are more like an insect."

One of them motioned for the crowd to start leaving quickly. After some hesitation they did.

Ripping the arrow out of his shoulder, the Skull growled, "Who are you?!"

"Our names are not important to you, mortal." The being in red and white said flatly. "Surrender and give us the scepter." He held out his hand.

Red Skull roared and launched an energy blast at the two. Both armored men retrieved a spear and sword respectively and deflected the blast.

"That," The being in green and gold glared at the Skull, his skin and eyes changing color. "was a mistake." He growled out as he gained a bit of height. His skin was now blue and his eyes were red. His horns were now protruding from his forehead and his long black hair flowed down his back like a waterfall.

His companion, who now had red skin and gold eyes, shouted a word that was unfamiliar to those listening. Giant ice men and what looked to be demons and elves appeared at the edge of the rooftops. Another word was shouted out and all groups fired on the Red Skull. The elves fired arrows, the ice men shot giant icicles, and the demons threw fire balls.

* * *

 

"Its like watching a scene from The Lord of the Rings or something."

Black Widow heard her co-pilot mutter to himself but she ignored him. Glancing behind her she saw Captain Rogers gaping at the scene before him. The Red Skull was not only outnumbered but he was, for lack of a better term, getting his ass handed to him. She couldn't blame the Captain for his reaction. Even though she had knowledge and some experience with these types of missions, she never actively got to work on them. Mostly because this was way out of her skill set.

"How should we proceed, ma'am?" Her co-pilot asked as she was the team leader for this mission.

Sighing through her nose, she responded thoughtfully, "The Captain and I should go as an env-"

She was interrupted by rock music coming in over her comms.

 _"Agent Romanov, miss me?"_ The ginning voice of Tony Stark spoke over the music.

"Now is not a good time for your shenanigans, Stark." Black Widow said sternly though her lips twitched. She still thought that Tony Stark could be insufferable at times, but he had a good heart to balance that out.

 _"Oh, I'm just a consultant remember?"_ Tony replied. _"And in my expert opinion, the Heat and Snow Miser's have decided to put aside their feud and this is the result."_

Black Widow snorted loudly before shaking her head as Stark's suit came into view on her right. She looked over at him and inclined her head in acknowledgement.

"Any ideas, Mr. Stark?" The Captain asked from behind her, having heard the entire exchange. He read about the son of his friend and he wasn't entirely impressed with him. He would put those thoughts aside for the sake of the mission, however.

_"Well it looked like fun so I was going to join in, but the heat those demon looking things are giving off would melt my suit. Those arrows are made with an alloy I don't recognize so I'm not gonna chance it. The snowmen's ice run far colder than anything else on the planet - we should ask them about working on our problems with the polar ice caps."_

He continued to mutter to himself before he said out loud,  _"The most we can do is wait."_

They all watched as the Red Skull screamed in rage and pain as ice and fire collided around him. The two elements merged to encase him in a rock like substance. The two main figureheads of this attack shot beams of light from their weapons to help complete the process.

"Put us down over there," Captain America pointed off to the side. "We'll walk out and greet them."

"And if they respond in the negative sir?"

"Wait for our signal then open fire." The captain responded. "If that fails...call in for help."

After they landed, they walked over to greet the two unknown beings, one of which rendered the Red Skull unconscious with a punch. They were met with hostility from those on the roof tops.

"Hold!" The red skinned figure shouted with a hand raised. The warriors on the roof tops stilled their hands but did not relax. "You there! I take it you are the defenders of this realm?" He pointed at the make shift envoy.

 _"I'm just a consultant."_ Tony quipped and raised his hands in surrender as the figure cocked his head.

 "This one thinks he is funny, Loki." The figure called over his shoulder to his companion.

 _"I don't think I'm funny, I know I'm funny. I'm practically a hoot."_ Tony muttered to himself and Captain America gestured for him to keep quiet.

"I bet he does brother," Loki called back as he started to secure the scepter that had fallen during the fight. "but we have no time for a supposed jester. We need to remove whatever this is from Midgard and find out if more like him," He gestured to the Red Skull. "have arrived here."

"I'm afraid that we can't let you take that," Loki did not pause in his task from placing the scepter in a box he conjured. "My name is Steve Rogers, I'm working in conjunction with the agency known as SHIELD, and some of their agents have suffered under the effects of that stick you have there."

Loki paused for a moment before finishing his task. "What effects?"

"That's classified." Black Widow cut in coldly.

"You wish for my brother and I to relinquish this scepter to you, when you've not but given us mere words." Loki's expression did not change but his face did. So did the face of his brother. "Am I to understand that your people are responsible for bringing him here?" He jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the Red Skull, green eyes narrowed. "By means of the Tesseract?"

Black Widow said nothing at first, mostly because she still wasn't entirely sure that her employers were not at fault. "You seem to know a lot about what has happened, yet we know nothing about you."

Loki gave her a considering look, "My name is King Loki, son of Frigga, and ruler of Jotunheim." He glanced at his brother who nodded.

"My name is King Skulveig, son of Surtur and Aeltri, and ruler of Muspelheim." The other king rumbled. "Your words imply that we had a hand in all of this my lady." When none of the humans replied, he continued to Loki. "Perhaps we should give them the prisoners? As a show of good faith?"

Ignoring the questions the humans now raised at his brothers words, Loki countered, "They have yet to give us any reason to do so."

The sky began to rumble and clouds began to form. Loki and Skul looked up, the former closing his eyes with a groan, the other half smiling, half grimacing.

 _"What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?"_  Stark asked teasingly.

"I am not always fond of what follows." Loki muttered to himself before signaling for his men to leave. Skulveig rolled his eyes at Loki's words and signaled for his men and his cousin Faradei's to do the same.

The sound of thunder cracked.

Lightning flashed.

And then a blond man fell from the sky, before landing in front of them, one hand clenched around the handle of a war hammer.

"Prince Thor, we bid you welcome." Skulveig said loudly and Thor looked up at him.

* * *

 

It had taken a lot of convincing, and maybe a few muttered threats -mostly from Loki- to get both kings on board with meeting Nick Fury. They had wanted to take the scepter off world, thinking that whatever force had sent the Red Skull, would use it to further their ends.

Skulveig tried to see the silver lining in the situation.

"At least this way we can meet the meddling fools that thought the Tesseract's power could be controlled."

Still Loki grumbled about this being a waste of time. His mood probably wasn't helped by the fact that one of the prisoners gave him grief for his grumbling.

"You could always fuck off to where ever you came from, ice man." The one known as Barton had said. He also implied that Loki had a rather large stick shoved somewhere that no one should have said stick.

No one was really amused, not even Thor, who attempted to speak on his brothers behalf. Loki just glared at nothing and waved it off. The tension was palpable between the two, with Thor wanting to talk to him and Loki not reciprocating.

"Later, brother, when we can have privacy." Skulveig said at one point, eyeing every human suspiciously. He didn't hate any of them, nor did he think them inferior, but he couldn't trust them. Not with something that should be kept between the family.

Thor nodded, unhappy that he wouldn't be able to celebrate the return of his brothers, but he understood that this was a serious matter. So serious that even Tony Stark kept to himself.

Mostly.

"So what's it like being a walking ice cube?" He asked Loki, not caring that he may have just insulted a foreign dignitary.

Black Widow closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten. She hoped that when she hit zero, nothing bad would happen. In a way something bad did happen: Loki smiled cruelly and raised his hand.

"Would you like to find out?" Green energy flickered around his hand.

"Brother," Skulveig said tiredly. "do not provoke the mortals."

"Provoke? Oh no, I was merely curious as to how far this one would go."

His brothers sent him unamused expressions. He sighed and lowered his hands and shrugged at Tony, "I guess we'll never know."

"We'll be landing soon," Black Widow said from the cockpit. "ETA twenty minutes."

A few muttered voices responded to her. Loki paid her no mind and glanced at Thor every so often. His normally short hair was now long and wild. Loki wondered how mother let him get away with that. He also noticed that his chain mail was gone for whatever reason known only to Thor. It was almost strange seeing him without it.

Outside of a few murmured conversations, no one really talked much and before they knew it, they had reached their destination.

* * *

 

"The only reason we even considered coming here was to meet the buffoons who caused this problem," Loki sneered at the one called Nick Fury. "And because Thor claimed that you could see reason. I guess he was wrong."

"Forgive me if I don't want to negotiate with someone who leveled a small town."

"Ah so that is the heart of the matter," Loki smiled unpleasantly before waving a hand. A large trunk appeared on the table before him. "This should more than cover the cost of the damage." He opened the trunk and tipped it over, spilling its contents which consisted of gold and jewels.

"If you think you can bribe-"

"I am paying for the damage that was sustained when four traitors refused to accept their punishment," Loki snarled, cutting Fury off. "The Destroyer was sent there to kill them and any immortal that interfered, but it was not allowed to harm humans. So do not try to guilt trip me with the death of innocent mortals. None died that day."

"How would you know?" A rather plain looking human, an agent named Coulson asked.

"Because my good sister, Hela, is the Queen of a death realm. She knows who dies and who doesn't. If none were sent in her realm, they were probably sent to another, but she checked with her colleagues. No one from Puente Antiguo died that day. All that damage could have been avoided if the Lady Sif, her half brother Heimdall, and the Warriors Three had done what they were told to do."

"All five committed treason, Thor," Skulveig pointed out. "Loki was acting King and I was his hand, so I was there when he gave the order for them to die. I even agreed with it. All of them were told explicitly to leave you alone in your exile, as your father decreed. But for whatever reason, they all saw fit to disobey the command of their king. Tell me Thor, what is the punishment for such an act?"

"Execution," Thor said reluctantly. His friends were honorable to a fault but if they really did disobey the king, even the acting king, then there wasn't much Thor could do to help them.

"Now I doubt that Heimdall was killed, the All Father would need his precious sentinel," Loki said sarcastically. "And I do not doubt that he is watching this entire conversation. But what of the others?"

Thor just shook his head slowly.

"Then when you go home, tell your father that if they are not to be punished then neither should Loki and I," Skulveig stated then added coldly when his brother started to protest. "No Thor, either we will all be punished or not. Just because you are his true born child and we are not, does not mean he gets to save your friends and punish us."

"We will gladly accept our punishments, and tell our respective kingdoms to stand down, but your friends go first." Loki hissed. "We may be many things according to the Agardians but stupid is not one of them. Either they die first or no one does."

"Should your father press the matter, kindly tell him that I am now king of Muspelheim and am no longer his ward. I am grateful that he did not mistreat me but I will not submit to him so easily. If he continues to press, just remind him that war with three realms is not one that Asgard can survive. And should I fall in battle, my wife will end it."

"She cannot," Thor protested but he was pale and shaking. He seemed to have caught on to how bad this could be. "She's forbidden from leaving her realm."

"Yes, her realm, her domain." Loki said impatiently. "A place that she has complete control over, not the All Father. Really Thor, did your father think he could get away with trying to imprison his niece in her own home?"

"We can discuss this later Thor, but we will remain firm in our decisions,” Skulveig turned to the humans present. “Now explain to me, from the beginning, why we should let you keep the scepter when you lost the Tesseract.”


	3. Chapter 3

**The Flame and the Frost**  
**Chapter Three**  
**In hindsight**  
**Helicarrier**  
**May 2nd, 2012**

In hindsight, they all should have seen this coming. In hindsight, Loki should have seen this coming. In hindsight...he really hated that term. Especially since his ears were still ringing from the explosion that just occurred. One that he should have been able to prevent if he had been thinking clearly.

He groaned and heard one from his side. He turned and saw the agent known as Romanoff, who was trapped under several large pieces of debris. Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Banner was groaning as well but there was an inhuman quality to it.

"Doctor? Bruce?" Romanoff muttered as Loki made his way towards her. "You have to fight it. This is just what the Skull wants. We're gonna be okay - listen to me." Loki quietly removed some of the debris while keeping the shaking doctor in his line of sight.

"Keep talking," Loki murmured, waving away a few of the workers that came in their direction. Agent Romanoff became slightly more impassioned.

"Listen to me, we're gonna be fine. I swear on my life that I will get you out of this. You can walk away and never ever-"

"Your life?!" The Doctor cut her off with a snarl, face and eyes turning green. His shirt began to tear as his body started to expand. He groaned, shuffling away from them as his footwear turned to shreds thanks to his expanding feet. Loki used magic to make the rest of the debris disappear and all but shoved Agent Romanoff away from him.

"Go," He told her. "Go help your people, I will deal with him." Loki knew that this woman was more than capable of fighting for herself but this growing creature would squash her like a bug. Talented or not she was out of her league and even she seemed to realize this.

"He'll kill you." She told him, slowly backing away. She didn't say it out loud but her eyes managed to convey her thanks. He nodded slightly in understanding.

"He is welcome to try," Loki replied, embracing the cold and feeling his body change at his command. Agent Romanoff nodded her head and made her way down the corridor with a slight limp.

"Well then," Loki murmured, turning to the giant green creature. It stared at him with anger and huffed several breaths. "From one monster to another," A blade of ice formed in his right hand. "Come get your throat cut."

In hindsight, threatening the beast was a poor decision. It roared at him in fury, then charged. Loki let out a snarl and swung the blade.

* * *

 

Coulson had moved to where they were holding Schmidt, Destroyer gun in hand. Barton had gotten his weapons back and joined him. Coulson couldn't begrudge the man his revenge and frankly, Coulson wanted a piece of the Skull himself. One of the kings had joined them, cutting a bloody path towards the detention level. Those he had killed were wanted criminals that Clint had known of and recruited when he was under mind control. The ones he hadn't killed were SHIELD agents that were still under the influence of the Skull.

"Get the hell away from him," Coulson said as they entered, hefting the gun in his hand and taking aim at his target. Clint used kill shots to take out those that were not with Shield.

“Who do you work for insect,” Skulveig demanded holding his sword at the ready. The Skull wasn't in the mood to talk apparently as he fired a shot of energy at them. Skulveig deflected it towards the roof which exploded in a shower of debris.

Hawkeye loosed an arrow that was knocked aside. Coulson shot at the Skull who shot back. The two energies countered each other before the blast from the Skull started making its way towards them at an alarming rate.

Skulveig threw his sword at the Red Skull when he saw this. Hawkeye loosed several arrows in rapid succession as well. The blue bolt of energy shot through the destroyer gun, sending shards of it into Coulson's chest as the beam tore through his body. Coulson's dead body sailed through the air while the Red Skull found several objects lodged into his with the sword mounting him to the wall.

“Phil!” Clint hurried over to his mentor while Skulveig went forward. He stripped the scepter from the Red Skull's grasp. He placed one hand on the handle of his sword and filling it with magical fire.

“Talk,” Skulveig growled as the Red Skull screamed. “Talk damn you!”

“I will be avenged by my master,” Schmidt spat out between screams. “Thanos will avenge me!”

“That is all I needed to hear.” The fire demon king ripped his sword out of the wall and decapitated Johan Schmidt. He turned back to see the archer crying over his fallen friend.'

“Phil, I'm sorry.” The archer babbled, cradling the agent's upper body. Coulson's lifeless eyes stared back at them both.

“Watch over this one, my love.” Skulveig whispered. “He is a good man.”


	4. Chapter 4

**The Flame and the Frost**  
**Chapter Four**  
**Aftermath**  
**New York City**  
**May 2, 2012**

The world was safe for now. Its people would grieve and rebuild. But the two kings had seen to it that their men would help as best as they could. The Frost Giants put out the fires. The Fire Demons helped destroy the large pieces of rubble that were blocking the streets. The Elves tended to the wounded, both their own and those who were human.

Well, when the humans would let them. Too many of them were afraid and even resentful of their presence. They would have to leave soon or else all their hard work would be undone.

“Reindeer Games! Hellboy!”

If only they could leave now, Loki grumbled in his mind as the irritating creature known only as the Man of Iron walked up to him.

“We're all getting something to eat, you two are coming with.”

How presumptuous.

Before Loki could decline, Skulveig spoke, “Let us make sure our men are looked after and then we will join you.”

Stark beamed a smile, one that Loki thought was genuine, which was actually a feat worthy of songs since the man had died about twenty minutes ago. Loki didn't think he would be smiling at all given the circumstances.

“Meet me at the end of the street there,” He gestured and took his leave. “Formal dress is optional!” He shot over his shoulder.

Loki turned to his brother and glared, “What are you doing?” He demanded harshly.

“I am famished and I know that you are as well.” Skulveig replied with a slight shrug. What he said was true, Loki was hungry but he did not want to eat with them, let alone him.

“We can eat when we get home.”

“Tis a long trip, and our comrades wish to fest. So we shall.” He replied. “You cannot avoid him much longer brother. We may never see him again.”

That suited Loki just fine, and he almost said as much, but then his brother spoke again.

“We will say goodbye Loki.”

Maybe he was just too tired to argue because he sighed and nodded his consent.

“I need to speak with my men,” Loki turned and left without another word. Behind him he heard his brother sigh and walk away.

* * *

 

The establishment they entered had been nearly reduced to a hovel. The owner had nearly turned them away, until he saw who they were and began to take their orders. To repay them for their saving of the city, he said.

The city was in shambles, and their barely put together group was not ready for what they had faced. But Skulveig appreciated the sentiment and the food. It was strange this Shawarma, mainly because of the taste. On Asgard they had dishes that were similar to this when it came to the ingredients, the flavor was something else.

As he chewed, he observed those he had fought beside. All of them looked ready to go to sleep, at least on the surface. The Man of Iron ate quietly and his face was weathered but his eyes held a certain....manic quality to them. It was if his mind wouldn't slow down in its thinking and with what he knew of the man, it made sense.

The two assassins among them sat near each other, one could mistake them for being lovers and maybe they shared something in the past. But the bond he saw there was one close friends, siblings even. They glanced at one another and made their own silent assessment of the other.

The two...enhanced persons in the group barely stayed awake. One did so out of hunger, the other did so because he was probably afraid to fall asleep. Or rather, he was afraid of what he might wake up too.

And finally, he observed Thor between bites. How Queen Frigga allowed him to look the way he did, he knew not. Or maybe in her grief over losing two of her sons, - for she truly considered he and Loki to be her sons - she didn't see fit to micro manage every detail about her remaining child.

A lot of the arrogance that seemed to fuel every move he made had bled from him. Even when he came home after his banishment, Skulveig could see it, and here it seemed to have lessened. It wasn't gone entirely, Thor had grown up privileged and spoiled, they all did to a certain extent, banishment had calmed his more atrocious behavior but he was still a prince and future king.

He quietly finished his meal and so did Loki who he gave a slight nod to. Both of them stood at once and looked at the others.

“Comrades,” Skulveig spoke first. “Our battle was not without its losses but our victory has sent a message to the galaxy at large, and hopefully opened up relations between or respective realms. There is a darkness on the horizon and we must prepare for it.”

“We will keep in contact as best we can, but we have our own issues to deal with, for Kingdoms do not run themselves,” Loki avoided looking at Thor. “But that does not mean we will not endeavor to keep in touch and send help when we can.”

“Farewell to you all.” Skulveig said quietly. “Goodbye brother.” He said to Thor.

“Give Queen Frigga our regards.” Loki added flatly, finally looking at Thor.'

Their brother looked like he wanted to say something but for whatever reason, he stopped and just nodded his head. Quiet farewells were exchanged and the two Kings left without another word.

* * *

 

Odin was not sure about what he was told. Or rather, he was unsure of how to respond. Both of his sons refused to come here, refused to speak with him, because they felt unsafe here.

He dismissed the messenger and let out a sigh through his nose. How did he respond in this case? How was he to punish two kings of two very different realms? Midgard wouldn't come to their aid if they asked, for they lacked the means to do so. Alfheim? Niffleheim? They would wage war if he touched them, and those outside of the Nine would see an opportunity to either render aid, or lay siege to his home.

He couldn't punish them, but he couldn't let them go either. It would set a bad precedent.

“You already set a bad precedent when you let the five traitors live.”

Damn, he forgot to keep her out of his head, he turned slightly to see his wife standing off to the side.

“You couldn't keep me out of your head even if you wanted too,” His wife added crisply. “And I stand by what I said. A bad precedent has already been set because you let them live.”

“They have proven their loyalty.”

“They've proven their usefulness you mean,” Frigga snapped back. “You couldn't do without their skills so you let them live. A courtesy that you couldn't even extend to your sons. Just admit it.”

“Loki and Skulveig betrayed us -”

“A King cannot be held accountable by his lessers, that includes the five you protected.”

“I can hold them accountable,” Odin snarled. “And I will, when I have the chance to. And you will not coddle them as you have in the past.”

“Like you coddled Thor?” She demanded. “Tell me, when you sent him away, did the pain in your heart have anything to do with you losing your blood son, or did it have to do with the fact that you lost your favorite pet?”

He raised his spear to strike her in his anger but she held up a hand and he went flying back into a column.

“You forget that you are not the only warrior in this family,” She growled out as he tried to get to his feet. “Raise that spear against me again, and I will kill you. Unlike you, I am not afraid to die.”

He could tell that she wasn't lying either, the bond between them wasn't needed to prove that. He simply nodded his head and she huffed before spinning on her heel to leave. Where had it all gone wrong? He asked himself but it was his wife who answered.

It went wrong when you decided to treat our sons as toys and not as the men they could become.

In his heart he knew that too be true but his pride wouldn't let him admit it.

* * *

 

“Master, the Earth is not as defenseless as we were lead to believe.”

His puppet says this in a way that suggests he should be afraid. The fool, he snorts to himself.

“They have warriors, no, Avengers, at their disposal.”

He already knows this, how could he not? It makes no difference as far as he is concerned.

“To challenge them is to court death.”

He stood then, mainly to silence his servant and because he wanted to see his face when he replied. He turned and smiled, “That is the point.” His smile widened when his servant took on a more nervous posture. Coward, he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this one. There will be more to come and hopefully they don't take too long to do.


End file.
